Take me away from here
by DancyWarlock
Summary: Jace and Izzy brings their brother to his first gay bar visit. Let's just say that it's very overwhelming and that Alec will loose himself. One-shot.


**Enjoy!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

It was Friday night and crowded in the bar. Alec walked tightly behind his sister. Jace walked behind him.

Alec's arms were clenched to his sides; afraid that if he would move his hands the slightest they would end up some place inappropriate. They were leveled with buts and crotches everywhere. There were too many people. He only dared to stare down at his feet. If he'd look up he honestly had no idea were to look.

He was working on accepting his sexuality. His caring siblings had brought him here, not only to show their support but also to invite him to the play field. Yes. Jace, actually, was the one who suggested this gay bar.

"So, there's the bar." Isabelle said loudly, in a try to overpower the music, which was making the floor pound.

Alec looked up at her, and followed her pointed finger. Yeah, there it was – the bar. It seemed to be one of the two bars. She had chosen the one with less people. Most of the people were sitting in booths anyway, placed on the many sofas or simply dancing all over the dance floor surrounding them.

"Hey hot stuff." He heard a husky voice beside him and stared at a blonde man in a tight tank top. He was quite muscular and looked a little too feminine for Alec's taste (not that he'd ever decided what his 'taste' was). He was flattered though and wondered how he was supposed to turn this guy down. Or should he just keep on walking?

"Uhm, hey you." Jace said suddenly. Alec did a fast spin toward him and followed a gaze shared between the two blondes. Oh, he had meant Jace. He wasn't really disappointed, he knew Jace was very good looking.

"Wanna dance?" The stranger asked, while almost rubbing himself against Jace – a very straight Jace – chest to chest. At first Jace looked kind of scared, but looked at his giggling sister and chocked brother, and shrugged.

"Yeah, what the heck?" He winked at his siblings and went off with the guy. After all, what had they expected in a gay bar? Jace always wanted to dance and have a good time and flirt around. So what if it was a dude? It didn't mean anything would happen.

Alec now stood right in front of Izzy, looking expectantly at her.

"Let's get some drinks. Okay?" She gestured to the bar, and Alec nodded in response.

Izzy shoved Alec hardly against the bar. Her move made him stare angrily at her.

"What? The bartender is a guy. In a gay bar. For once I'm not the one who's getting the attention." She winked.

"Fine." Alec said, looking awkwardly around him. He felt so extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to go looking for the exit and just step out of here.

"Alec! I'll go get a table! Alright?" She yelled, standing a few feet away. He could barely hear her over the music and chattering crowd around them. But by her motioning hand he easily understood what she meant, and nodded.

Alec tried to send the bartender some awkward glares and waves. He had no idea of what he was doing or was supposed to do. He felt so embarrassingly stupid, but continued anyway.

After doing so for a while he seriously considered doing something wildly spontaneous, like pulling his shirt of and waving it around. That would probably draw some attention. Maybe he would look like a weirdo, maybe they would kick him out... Izzy would probably find it amusing. But it was so unlike him... No. No way would he dare doing anything like that. It would take many drinks to make that happen. He laughed at the thought.

He was suddenly startled by a warm hand resting against his shoulder. First assuming it would be Izzy, but then realizing it was way too big and a bit heavier. Turning his head and looking down at the tan hand on his shoulder he saw that the nails were painted in sparkly purple nail polish. That's a bit daring, he thought. Then staring at the face of the hands owner his lips parted, and the nail polish was nothing compared to the man's outfit and the make-up covering most parts of his face.

Alec was lost. Was the time even moving? He was a hundred percent sure this guy was staring at him this time, but he just couldn't seem to utter a single word. So this was how being enchanted felt like.

He couldn't help but stare intensely at the guy, up and down. Blushing when realizing that it was so obvious that he was totally checking this guy out. But everything about him was so perfect. His eyes once again took a long search, head to toe.

He was definitely asian. Had smooth tan skin, showing his bare arms. He looked to be on the skinny side, but Alec saw the hard muscles of his arms. He was a bit shorter then himself. He was wearing some sort of tunic, with the arms rolled up. The color of it complimented the nail polish and make-up. The stranger was covered in sparkly bracelets and necklaces. Rings decorated his fingers. And of course Alec could hardly resist his stare lingering at the black tight leather pants covering the strangers legs.

"You like what you see?" The man asked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Alec felt like a tomato. He felt so sweaty in his clothes and he swore his face had never been redder.

"Yeah." He breathed shyly. And where did that come from?! Did that really come from him? So he knew how to talk, he just didn't know that he did... Oh, by the Angel. He had absolutely no idea of what to do. This stranger was gorgeous.

The stranger smiled widely at him, and took his hand. "You don't seem very comfortable, darling." He spoke directly in his ear. This sent funny shivers down his body.

Alec sighed in relief, and felt so glad that this guy was still talking to him and that he was the one keeping the conversation going, since he himself wasn't able to utter a single sentence.

"Relax. I'll buy you a drink?" The stranger offered. Alec gave a fast nod, and the man held his hand tightly (as if worried to loose him if he didn't) while yelling the bartender over.

Alec felt so excited. Right now he was so enchanted he didn't wanna be anywhere but skin to skin with this guy.

And then he remembered that his sister was probably waiting impatiently for him. He turned his head around, gazing the crowd till he found Izzy sitting in a chair, watching him and seemed to be cheering him on. She was waving her hand wildly at the guy, who's hand his fingers were currently curling around.

He sent his sister a questionable look and she mouthed a 'go on'. This made him assume that she'd get her own drink later, and that she wanted him to shut her out for now. He could do that. He threw one last look over the dance floors, Jace was hidden there somewhere. Probably having himself a sexy dance-off with a guy who was going to feel so disappointed towards the end of the night when realizing he'd be going home alone.

"Somebody else caught your interest?" The stranger said in his ear. Alec stared into his green eyes, feeling a dizzy smile playing on his lips.

"Afraid to loose me?" He was flirting! And he was proud! He hadn't even tasted a drop of alcohol this evening.

"Absolutely. When you find something this beautiful and precious, you wanna keep it to yourself." He winked. Alec felt his body heat up intensively.

But he wondered if this guy threw that line at everyone he wanted to share his bed with. But that didn't really bother him too much at the moment. Because the way his hand felt in his made it clear that Alec would very much like to share his bed. The adrenaline was drowning his veins.

The stranger handed him a cocktail glass filled with a light blue liquid. Alec stared down in to the glass, wondering what drink it was containing.

"Try it. It's really good." The stranger said encouraging, not letting go of his sweaty hand.

Alec put on a small smile, took a deep breath and nervously downed half the drink, and he could feel his face twisting into a bitter grimace. The other man snickered.

"Good?" Alec nodded and shrugged, in a mix of 'sure' and 'possibly'. It was a bit too bitter for his taste, but he'd never before tried any drink with alcohol that he'd actually liked. The point with it was just to get himself more relaxed.

Standing there, in front of this handsome stranger, who was looking at Alec expectantly, he was collecting his curragh. –And so he went right ahead with the main question. Having no idea of what made him throw it out.

"You wanna go somewhere? Where it's a bit calmer? It's very loud and crowded in here. I'm not really into dancing. Or drinking..." Alec rabbled on, nervously, trying to make the question seem less 'straight forward'.

The stranger just stared at him with a pearl white smile, listening to his rambling. Until he cut him off by pressing his lips to Alec's.

Alec was so surprised he didn't realize what was happening until they separated. Licking his lips, he could taste cherry from the strangers lipgloss.

"I'd love to." It took a short while for Alec to connect the dots. He was entirely sucked into every moment he shared with this man. "My apartment is just down town." The stranger said suggestively.

Alec's chest felt like it was filled with hundreds of butterflies.

"Yes. Yes." He nodded fast, before he'd loose this guy to someone else. "Yeah, let's go." He downed the rest of his drink, put down the empty glass on a table beside him.

His cheeks were flushing like crazy. He was in love with this feeling, and he had no fucking idea, what so ever, of what he was doing – or about to do.

#

Magnus (which was apparently the name of his stranger) was standing by his apartment door, holding it up for him.

"Come on in, darling." He said gently, while giving him a glittery wink.

Alec stepped by him into, what looked like, a big loft. There were furniture, books, and stuff everywhere. But there were some kind of comfortable calmness to it.

"Nice place." Alec said, unsure of what else to say. It's not like he'd ever followed a stranger home before. Hell, half an hour ago he was sharing his first ever kiss (though it was a one-sided one, and he hadn't really been aware of it happening).

He heard the door close and the shorter man placed himself behind him, slowly putting his arms around his waist in a sweet embrace.

Alec couldn't help but melt back against Magnus' chest. Every contact with this man made every inch of his body jump encouragingly. Not to mention the things it did to his private parts.

He felt Magnus' breath against his neck as the man started to gracefully peck kisses down his neck.

Alec snapped. He turned around in the others arms and tangled his hands in Magnus' black hair and pressed a wild and sloppy kiss to his lips, which Magnus responded to instantly. – trying to guid Alec into a more controlled one. Though Alec had no clue about this.

When Magnus tried to insert his tongue into Alec's mouth, the boy pulled away.

"Eum, sorry. I'm not used to this." He must have realized that Magnus was trying to correct the kiss and movements he was doing.

"Not used to kissing or not used to kissing strangers?" Magnus asked calmly. This boy was so cute, it was making him go insane.

"Neither." Alec gulped, blushing all over. He should tell him that he was a virgin and that he'd never ever been anywhere near this kind of happening, right? Or would he freak out and want him to leave?

"You must be joking." Magnus said amazed. This startled Alec. Should he just say it and get it over with?

"Not really." He froze, feeling awkward. Now it was too late. He was sure that Magnus understood what his 'deal' was. Fuck, he should have said something earlier.

"A beautiful face like yours?" Magnus caught his eyes and gave him a meaningful smile. "It's okay. No need to be ashamed."

Alec stared wide eyed at him.

"Yeah?"

"If you'd feel comfortable with it, I would love to show you my bedroom." Magnus pressed himself against him, giving him a hint that he had no interest in turning him down.

A smile spread across Alec's face, and he went for it. He gripped Magnus' by the shirt and kissed him, making a try to shove his tongue inside. Magnus chuckled lightly. Alec was being sloppy, but he didn't really mind, adding his own tongue to the dance.

The feeling of Magnus biting and sucking on his lips went straight to his groin, making his pants feel unbearably tight. His hands were beginning to search their way under Magnus' tunic and over the small of his back. Not really sure of were else to put them. He just wanted to feel more of Magnus' skin. He got a strong grip on the other man's hip and gridded up against him.

Magnus picked up the pace in the kiss, feeling Alec grunt into his mouth, as the taller man's back hit the wall. He let one of his hands run over the thin fabric of Alec's grey t-shirt, feeling the outline of his muscles. It was a nice surprise. Alec wasn't an obviously muscular man, and his t-shirt was oversized, keeping this well hidden from his surroundings.

Magnus started to carefully walk backwards towards his bedroom, trying not to break their heated kiss. He was working on a hickey down the base of Alec's neck while they stumbled into the dark room together. Magnus threw of his necklaces and was fighting off his shoes, while Alec followed his lead and pulled his own shirt off. At the same time he managed to kick off his shoes.

When their body's crashed together, their kisses became rushed. Magnus felt Alec's eager hands travel up and down his back. The taller man started to pull at his shirt.

"Put 'em up." Alec mumbled, and pulled up the thin sparkly fabric.

Alec hastily dragged his fingers over Magnus' visible chest and stomach and started to move him towards the bed. When they were close enough Alec suddenly pushed Magnus by the shoulders and down on to the bed.

In a fast move Magnus pulled Alec down with him, turning them, so he was hovering over the other. He started to kiss at his navel and traveled down. He unbuckled Alec's belt and then his jeans, looking up to send him a questioning look, but was met with the boy's gaze drowning in lust. Alec just kicked his jeans of, groaning at the loss of weight over his straining cock, which was still held back by his boxer briefs. He'd probably never wanted, nor needed anything as much as he needed to loose his underwear right now. Magnus touched him lightly through his briefs, and Alec made a hissing noise and arched his back off the bed. His cock twitched, aching for a release under Magnus' teasing touch. He added his mouth and began licking and placing kisses over his briefs, getting them wet.

To Alec the feeling was sensational. He dug the side of his face into the mattress and tried to bite back a moan, failing terribly.

"You wouldn't mind if I'd blow you, would you?" Magnus asked him teasingly, bringing out a restless groan from the other boy.

"By the Angel." Alec swore. "Please do."

Magnus reached up and pulled the other boy's underwear off. Alec helped by lifting his hips off the bed. His cock sprung free, and Magnus wrapped a hand around the shaft. He began pumping it up and down, and added his tongue.

Alec closed his eyes and tangled his hands in Magnus' hair. He moaned through his teeth when the other boy took him fully into his mouth, and felt the head hit the back of Magnus' throat. He felt very pleased with how good the other man's blow job skills were.

Here he was – getting deep throated by a stranger. On a Friday night. One week ago he was denying his sexuality, never would he ever be able to do so again.

"Mm... This feels so good."

Magnus hummed a reply and laughed, sending pleasurable vibrations over Alec's cock. Alec thrust his hips up, begging for Magnus to take him in deeper. Magnus used his hands to press down on to Alec's hips and pushed him down on to the bed to keep him still. Magnus tried to slow the pace down, until Alec urged for him to go faster and to take him deeper. Magnus momentarily let go of Alec's hips, which immediately resulted in Alec thrusting himself repeatedly into the other boy's mouth.

Magnus took Alec out of his mouth and licked a trail from the base to the tip. He then reached for his face and kissed him hard.

As he felt Alec pulling at his leather pants, he stood up, yanked them down and kicked them off his ankles (to Alec's surprise he didn't seem to be wearing any underwear). He ran a hand through the front of his thick black hair, making a mess out of it.

Alec was watching him, resting on his elbows. He was lusting for the man in front of him, currently naked and sweaty, standing by the end of the bed. Right now nothing else mattered. He wanted to take in this scene, and tape it in his head. He leaned up closer, as the other man crawled back on top of him. Magnus cupped the sides of Alec's face, gazing in to the boy's blue eyes. He didn't seem to want to stop this. He bent down and kissed him. Their chests were pressed together.

Alec bent his legs at Magnus' sides impatiently, and lifted his hips, grinding himself on Magnus who groaned in his ear in response. Alec nipped at the other boy's ear, urging him to continue.

"Oh, shit." Magnus swore against his neck, and reached over Alec toward his nightstand table and pulled a tube of lube out of the drawer.

"Huh?" Was Alec's reply. He felt a bit confused by the sudden change.

Was he just drunk or did he have no clue about this? Magnus stared down at the beautiful man beneath him. He could see a hint of nervousness on his face.

"Alright, Alec..." He uncapped the lube. "This will be your last chance to back o-"

Alec threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down in a wet and clumsy kiss – cutting his sentence off. He rolled his hips against the other man's, rubbing their cocks together. Magnus took that as a sign to continue.

He felt the blue eyed boy shiver underneath him as he started to insert his fingers, covered in cold lube, in to his entrance. After fingering him, he positioned himself and started to push in.

Alec felt unbelievably tight. He leaned down and kissed the boy's jaw, enjoying the reaction he was getting.

As Magnus pushed himself into him slowly, the feeling was too much to bare. He needed more movement. Alec grope at Magnus' shoulders and rolled his hips up experimentally. He arched his arched his back in a mix of pain and pleasure. Finally Magnus buried his shaft inside the other boy and kissed him reassuringly. He started moving slightly, by rocking his hips back and forth.

Alec's breathing was getting louder, and when Magnus pulled out halfway and thrust back in, he let out a hungry moan.

"Aah... By the Angel!" Alec rolled his hips up, wanting more.

Magnus hooked the other boy's legs on his forearms and slammed into him. Alec let out a startled yelp, which was silenced by Magnus kissing him. His thrusts were hard and fast. The heat in the room was suffocating.

Magnus leaned to whisper in his ear. "Touch yourself, for me?"

Alec moaned and reached down to touch his own dick. He swore and closed his eyes tight.

"Just like that." Magnus grunted, then pulled all the way out to slam right in again. Alec's hands were pulling hard on Magnus' sweaty hair.

Magnus pulled all the way out, but this time he asked Alec to roll over on all fours. Magnus pushed in and groaned into the back of the other man's neck. He picked up a fast steadily pace again; pounding in and out. Magnus grabbed at Alec's hair, attacking his neck with bites and kisses.

Alec felt that the rhythm was becoming more unsteady. He too began to feel the heat build up inside of him. "Mag- I-" he moaned.

As he felt the boy tighten around him, he grabbed Alec's hips back against him and met him halfway with each thrust.

Alec groaned out Magnus' name, with his face buried in a pillow. Magnus was getting closer to his own release. When Alec came he arched his back off of Magnus' stomach. He grabbed Alec by the shoulders and thrust up into him. He buried his face in the other boy's neck and resisted the urge to bite down on his hot pale skin. As he came he pushed Alec forcefully on his stomach and rammed into him.

After finishing he rolled off of Alec, both breathing heavily.

That actually just happened, Alec thought to himself. Wondering idly if his behind would be sore in the morning.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


End file.
